This invention relates to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to means for linking a movable trim tab or skeg foil to a propulsion unit of a marine propulsion device so that the trim tab or skeg foil responds to torque felt by the propulsion unit.
Attention is directed to McGowan U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,666 issued Oct. 5, 1982 which discloses means for linking the movement of a movable trim tab to the torque on a propulsion unit. The McGowan patent is directed to mechanical means responsive to the movement of a swivel bracket relative to a transom bracket, as opposed to hydraulic means for sensing torque on the propulsion unit.
Attention is also directed to Kirkwood U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,353, Kirkwood et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,943,878 and 4,318,701, Morgan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,341 and Ginnow U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,515 which disclose steering devices including mechanical mechanisms which rotate a trim tab.